This invention relates generally to devices for supporting conduit and like members (e.g., pipe), and more particularly to an improved clip for this purpose.
A variety of devices are used in the construction industry to support electrical conduit and like members in position. One such device, manufactured by Erico Products, Inc. of Cleveland, Ohio, is a clip formed from sheet metal to have a base and two arms extending from the base having free end portions bent to extend in overlapping relation. The arms are biased by the natural spring of the sheet metal toward a release position in which they are spaced relatively far apart to permit the insertion of a length of conduit or the like therebetween. Once the conduit has been inserted, the arms are squeezed together by pliers or a similar tool to embrace the conduit. The overlapping free end portions of the arms are formed for snap locking interengagement to hold the arms in a position embracing the conduit. This snap-lock action is accomplished by a single lug on the free end portion of one arm snapping into one of two openings in the free end portion of the other arm, the first opening corresponding to a conduit of one diameter and the second opening corresponding to a conduit of smaller diameter.
The aforementioned clip has several problems associated with it. First, in using pliers to squeeze the arms of the clip together, forces are applied to the clip tending to cause the lug on the free end portion of one arm to miss the appropriate opening in the free end portion of the other arm, and especially the second opening for conduit of smaller diameter. This makes installation of the conduit very difficult, since adjustments have to be made until the lug finally snaps into the appropriate opening. And second, it is difficult to disengage the lug from an opening to release the conduit in the event this becomes necessary.
A similar clip is presently being marketed by Minerallac Electric Company of Addison, Ill. This clip is essentially identical to the clip described above except that the metal of one of the clip arms is upset to form a shallow narrow channel directed away from the first opening toward the second opening. While this channel may serve some slight function of guiding the lug from the first opening toward the second opening, it does not restrict movement of the lug to movement along a path which necessarily leads to the second opening, the result being that the lug may still miss the second opening due to sideways forces applied to the clip by pliers or other tools used to squeeze the arms of the clip together. Moreover, as in the clip made by Erico Products, Inc., removal of the lug from an opening to release the clip arms is difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need in the construction trade for an improved clip which overcomes the aforementioned problems.